Léon Théophile Lesport
Léon Théophile Lesport est né le 26 Octobre 1881 à Rouffignac au lieu dit chez BERTIN (photo de lui étant jeune à droite). Il a été déclaré à la naissance par Pierre Raguenaud,'' son grand père. Il est parti faire son service militaire en Algérie à Oran (photo de lui habillé en zouave à gauche). Il est mort à ''Agudelle le 23 janvier 1948. Léon est le fils de Clément Lesport marié à Élisabeth Raguenaud. Ses parents cultivateurs sur la commune de Rouffignac, avaient une grande famille de 7 enfants, dont il était le 5ème. Il grandit puis partit faire son service militaire en Algérie. Une fois son service militaire fini, il fut enrôlé dans la spirale infernale de la guerre. Il était Adjudant-chef dans le 249ème bataillon d'infanterie, il a participé à la bataille de Verdun, de la Somme, de l'Alsace et de l'Aisne. Il a survécu aux différents combats. Il écrivait très peu mais fabriquait beaucoup de choses. Après la guerre Léon Théophile est retourné chez lui et a repris son travaille car il n'avait pas de femme et pas d'enfants. Il travaillait pour une riche famille de notaires, la famille Nadau. M.Nadau avait une vaste et riche propriété agricole nommé le Pijauderie dans le village d'Agudelle dont Léon s'occupait. Il était le gérant de cette propriété, c'est à dire gestion des domestiques de la maison et gestion des fermiers dans les champs. Il avait une de ses sœurs Élise Lesport qui travaillait également pour monsieur Nadau. Elle était gouvernante pour M.Nadau. M.Nadau mourut d'une tuberculose et légat à Élise et Léon le domaine de la Pijauderie. Léon mourut d'un cancer de la gorge à 68 ans. Léon Théophile Lesport was born on october 26th 1881 in Rouffignac in a place called «chez BERTIN» (a picture of him young in the right). His birth was declared by Pierre Raguenaud, his grand father. He did his military service in Algeria in Oran (a picture of him dressed in zouave in the left). He died in Agudelle on January 23rd 1948. Léon was the son of Clément Lesport who married Elisabeth Raguenaud. His parents were farmers in the municipality of Rouffignac. They had a big family of 7 children, and he was the fifth one. He grew up and then he went to do his military service in Algeria. Once his military service was finished, he was enlisted in the infernal spiral of war. He was a chief warrant officer in the 249th infantry battalion, he participated in the battle of Verdun, Somme, Alsace and Aisne. He survived the various battles. He didn't used to write a lot but he made a lot of things. After the war Léon Théophile went back to his house and resumed work because he had neither wife nor children. He worked for a rich family of notaries, the Nadau family. Mr.Nadau had a vast and rich agricultural domain called the Pijauderie in the village of Agudelle which Léon was looking after. He was the manager of the domain, which means the management of the servants in the house and of the farmerhands in the fields. One of his sisters, Élise Lesport, also worked for Mr.Nadau. She was his housekeeper. Mr.Nadau died because of tuberculosis and bequeathed to Élise and Léon the domain of the Pijaudere. Léon died of a throat cancer at 68 years old. Category:People